


Overcome

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [145]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Breastfeeding, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy are supported when they welcome their first baby into the world.One-shot based on the song Overcome by Better Than Ezra.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Overcome

Steve was glowing, literally beaming with joy and sunshine. How could he not feel this way? He was pregnant with Billy’s child. What more could he have asked for than to be blessed with a body that was able to bear a child, his husband’s child.

Steve and Billy always knew they wanted kids and talked about with each other from the moment they knew their relationship was serious. They wanted kids the moment they felt settled with their lives.

They got engaged right after school, married after they both finished college, and now they were well into their twenties ready to welcome their first of many children into the world.

It didn’t take long for them to get pregnant, which Steve was worried about because his doctor had said it may be a struggle because of how his uterus is shaped. But, they tried two times and he got pregnant right away after that second try.

Both of them were thrilled to find out that they had conceived a baby together and from that moment on, they both made sure they had put their baby first and started planning right away.

Steve had an amazing pregnancy, other than the horrid morning sickness in the beginning, but that didn’t last long which he was thankful for. As his body changed and expanded, so did his heart and mind about having his little babe.

He had always wanted to be a mom and being able to have the chance to do that made him want to jump to the moon.

The closer he got to his baby’s due date, he and Billy both made the decision to have an unassisted home-birth with no medical professionals, except Joyce. They had spoken with her when they came to this decision and she supported them and was glad they asked her to be there just to supervise the labor and delivery because Steve wanted to be in control of it.

And that was how it was.

The day he went into labor they had called Joyce first and she just told them to do exactly what they would do and start to time his contractions as they come and once they get at least seven minutes apart, call her back and she’ll head on over.

Steve labored throughout the day and around three in the afternoon his contractions were seven minutes and they had called Joyce as well as everyone else who they had wanted there with them to share this moment.

Everyone consisted of Hopper, Nancy, Jonathan, El, Dustin, and Max. They didn’t want their guests to be like in the room for the birth but to all be in the same area and supporting them was what Steve hoped for and their friends were not about to let him go through this alone, excluding Billy since that was his husband. They felt honored to be asked to be there and wanted to show their love and support for their friends, especially now as they were about to welcome their first child into the world.

Billy and Steve were set up in their bedroom during the course of his labor and soon-to-be delivery.

Steve labored throughout their bedroom and even in the pool Billy had blown up for him and filled earlier.

He was expecting to have a long labor because after reading many mommy blogs and doing lots of research, they all said that labor lasts longer, almost a day and a half, when it’s your first. So, Steve had prepared himself for the long and intense labor and he didn’t doubt himself for a second. He knew what he was capable of and knew how to center his pain with breathing so that’s what he stuck to for thirteen hours.

It wasn’t until around one in the morning while Steve felt ready to push. He did a self exam, inserting his finger into his cervix already feeling her head.

He was on the bed while Billy was at his side and Joyce just off to the side watching Steve give birth.

Steve stayed in control and advised that he didn’t want anyone to tell him when to push and not push, he just wanted to listen to his body and do it on his own.

Steve gave his first real push and let it out after only a few seconds. He knew it was supposed to be held for more time but he wanted to listen to his body.

Billy and Joyce stayed quiet and watched Steve do what he did. Billy was beside his husband gently gripping his leg while Steve held back the other with his hand, opening them as he gave another push.

Push after push, more of the baby’s head had become visible and Billy felt a smile grow on his face when he saw that sliver of dark hair poking out from his husband’s entrance.

“I can see her Steve.” Billy says and looks back down at his husband who had his eyes closed, trying to concentrate.

“Good.” Steve tiredly exhales.

A few minutes rolled by and Steve was able to muster enough strength to give another good push, bringing her head out more.

He clenched his teeth and bore down hard. “Aaghh. Oh god.” The burning was coming and intensifying as her head was stretching through his entrance.

The more Steve pushed, the more her head had squeezed its way out.

Joyce watched with a close eye to make sure both Steve and the baby were doing okay. She was pleased to see that he was taking breaks and letting himself stretch in order for him to not tear.

“You’re doing great sweetie.” Joyce told him as he puffed out his cheeks, releasing another hot breath.

She had dabbed his forehead with a cool, damp cloth as he took another break.

“Am I gonna tear?” He asks, quietly moaning.

“From the looks of it, no. You’re letting your body breathe and stretch which is good so just keep doing out.”

“Is she close to crowning?”

“Just about. You can touch her Steve, feel her and let he know you’re working to bring her here.” She tells him.

Steve listened and stuck his head down between his legs, feelings the top of his daughter’s head.

“Oh my....” He loses his words as he feels his baby for the first time. “I can feel her hair! I’m touching our daughter, Billy!”

“I know, love. You’re doing amazing.” Billy beams, keeping himself as steady support at his husband’s side.

Steve’s joy was short lived once he got a strong contraction and felt the urge to bear down, even harder and more aggressive than before.

His strenuous push had brought her head to its full crown and completely delivered from his entrance. A rush of fluids had burst out, soaking the bed and a bit in between his legs.

“Okay, baby girl, there’s your head.” He blows out his breath and tries to hide his anxiety knowing that this was it. He was just mere minutes away from having his baby.

Waiting to push and letting her shoulders turn was the worst pain of it all. Steve’s back arched and he groaned at the intense feeling and pressure growing in between his legs.

Once her shoulders had turned just enough, he knew he could give another push so he went for it again, and again, and again.

She was stuck.

Push after push Steve was struggling more and more until he let himself have a longer break to regain his strength and focus.

“Oooh…aahhh….oooh god come on baby girl, we’re ready for you.” Steve moaned, moving his head back and forth along the pillow. “So ready for you.” He puffs out his cheeks in exhaustion and gives another push.

She was finally moving so he gave another push and squeezed his muscles as more of her was coming.

“Billy,” He wheezes. “Catch her when she…comes out!” He urges in the midst of pushing.

“I will sweetheart.”

Billy had dropped his hands down and was prepared to catch their daughter. He coached Steve through his final pushes as their daughter entered the world.

“Here she comes, baby. Push, push, that’s it...” Billy gasps as she comes out into his hands, new to the world. “Oh sweetie. You did it...she’s here.” He choked back his sobs.

Steve had looked down and watched his husband very carefully and gracefully present him their baby girl on his sweaty chest.

He could barely find the words to say to her and instead held her close to his heart, sobbing. “My baby....” He whispers and kisses her slimy face. “I did it.” He quietly exclaims.

Billy nods, tears streaming down his face. “You did it, love. You did so good.” He tells his husband. He was so proud of Steve for birthing their baby with such beauty and grace.

Downstairs, everyone had made makeshift beds on the floor and couches and were half asleep just about, but Nancy was the only one who stayed awake because she knew Steve was pushing, having heard him moaning through the floorboards. So she took upon herself to wake everyone up and let them know the baby was coming.

They all waited and when they heard that shrill cry echo throughout the upstairs, they all let out a happy sigh of relief knowing the baby had been born. There were hugs and kisses all around, celebrating the birth of Steve and Billy’s first child.

Back upstairs, Steve still had the baby lying on his chest as she had her thumb in her mouth, cheek pressed flush against his swollen chest.

“Hey sweet girl.” Steve’s head was titled to the side as he stared at her, eyes full of love, heart beating with unparalleled joy. He was so in love with this little being he had created and just brought into the world. He was proud of himself and Billy for being able to do it together.

Billy and Joyce were watching the warm bond form between Steve and their baby and neither of them could help the tears that fell from their eyes. The sight in front of them was the definition of beauty, especially for Billy. Watching the one you love bring forth a life that you love even more was unimaginable.

Joyce had then tended to Steve and the baby while Billy went out to go tell everyone the baby was here.

Billy came downstairs with a wide smile stretched across his face and they just knew what he was about to say.

“She’s here.”

A whole bunch of congratulations and hugs made their rounds to the new daddy. Max was the first to hug him and she was crying.

“Congratulations, Billy.” She cried, both squeezing each other. She was so happy and proud of her brother and brother-in-law on the birth of their baby.

“Thank you.” He sniffles and goes to get hugs from all their other friends.

He couldn’t even fathom the fact that he was a dad now, he had a little life to look after and love endlessly.

When he returned back to the bedroom, Steve’s legs were lazily laying open while he held his baby girl.  
still settling himself from the labor and birth.

He had gone over and ran his hands through Steve’s thick locks, “You doin okay?” He asks his husband.

“I’ve never been better.” Steve deliriously smiles, his eyes never leaving their little one.

They share a kiss and admire their girl while she was suckling on Steve’s pinky, staring at her mommy and daddy. Her hair was mottled to her head, still wet from being in the amniotic sac for nine months and her eyes were big and kinda dark blue but Billy knew they were going to turn to sky blue like his as she gets older.

Joyce helps Steve pass the afterbirth then they do the cord cutting and he leaves the baby with Joyce while Billy helps him to the shower.

Afterwards, Steve was sitting up in bed holding his daughter and everyone had come upstairs to meet the new baby.

“Oh my god.” Dustin had come over first with a smile on his face as the baby was just waking up in Steve’s arms. “Oh Steve, look at her. She’s beautiful.” He says and wipes the tears from his eyes.

“She’s just darling, Steve.” Nancy added, smiling as well. “She looks so much like you guys.”

Dustin and Nancy were so in love with their new niece while everyone else just shared their congratulations for the happy couple.

They all got to hold the little one and meet her and just couldn’t believe she was even real which made them wonder how Steve and Billy felt.

They stayed for a little while then all left to go home because it was almost sunrise and Steve and Billy wanted to get some sleep.

Once everyone was out of the house, Steve and Billy laid in bed with their girl in the middle.

“I can’t believe she’s here.” Steve whispers, staring at her while he was laying on his side.

“I know.” Billy replies, laying on his side as well. “She’ll still be here after we’ve had some sleep.” He adds.

“Right.” Steve chuckles and reaches over with puckered lips, gaining a kiss from his husband. “Night babe.”

“Night, love.” Billy whispers then they sandwich their girl with kisses to her cheeks.

“Goodnight darling.” Steve says and drifts off to a blissful slumber, with their girl in between them, snoozing away like her mommy and daddy.


End file.
